


Remède de cambrioleur

by Pampelune



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Isidore est orphelin, mais ce n'est pas ce qui chagrine le plus Ganimard, car Lupin a décidé d'assumer son rôle de figure parentale et les conséquences déplaisent beaucoup à l'inspecteur…
Relationships: Arsène Lupin & Justin Ganimard, Isidore Beautrelet & Arsène Lupin, Isidore Beautrelet & Justin Ganimard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. L'accord du jardin des plantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



La chaleur du mois de juillet étouffait de son air pesant et lumineux la place que Ganimard parcourait du regard. Cette dernière était relativement déserte, car l’endroit manquait d’arbres pour servir de couvert aux promeneurs qui se contentaient d’en traverser la longueur sans s’attarder. L’inspecteur, profitant d’un jour de repos, avait décidé de se rendre à la galerie de Zoologie, mais la touffeur environnante avait épuisé son endurance et il avait dû se résoudre à s’asseoir sur le parapet qui bordait la Seine en attendant de retrouver son souffle.

L’odeur âcre de la poussière et du soleil lui prenait le nez, et c’est tandis qu’il fixait les vagues ondulantes d’air lourd dansant à hauteur d’homme qu’il aperçut un visage familier. Il le reconnut immédiatement, bien qu’il se trouvât à plusieurs mètres de lui, assis sur le rebord d’une jardinière aux fleurs assoiffées, le nez penchée sur le petit mécanisme qu’il s’acharnait à défaire. Certes, ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils avaient désormais quelque chose de sauvage et d’indigne d’un garçon de sa condition, mais on reconnaissait aisément ses traits fins de jeune fille et son visage rose et tendre. Isidore Beautrelet. Il avait, au delà de l’expression de concentration qui lui saisissait le visage, une mine excessivement grave.

L’inspecteur se rappela que le père d’Isidore était mort la semaine dernière, le laissant orphelin. L’homme n’osait pas imaginer le désarroi du garçon qu’il savait de nature sensible, et qu’il n’imaginait pas dans un orphelinat jusqu’à sa majorité, néanmoins toute proche. Dieu sait qu’on avait encore besoin de ses parents à cet âge où on découvre le monde des adultes, et il doutait que les comptes du père soient suffisant bien fournis pour payer les études dont l’enfant aurait besoin. Un gâchis, que ce garçon sans parents.

On disait d’ailleurs qu’il avait, depuis la disparition de Beautrelet-père, des fréquentations douteuses. On l’avait vu à quelques soirées mondaines, accompagné d’un homme de bonne famille, puis dans des quartiers bien moins fréquentables, suivi d’un type à qui on aurait pas confié ses boutons de culottes. Rien de très étonnant pour un garçon que de chercher quelque figure paternelle après avoir perdu la sienne aussi jeune, mais Ganimard craignait qu’un esprit aussi brillant et pur puisse se laisser corrompre d’autant plus facilement. Cette idée le hantait : un tel génie au service du crime serait un drame sans nom pour toute la police de France. C’était assez d’un Lupin sans s’en coller un deuxième sur le dos.

Cette perspective inquiétait d’autant plus Ganimard qu’il avait enfin déterminé la nature du mécanisme que l’adolescent s’acharnait à crocheter : une cadenas. Un frisson parcourut l’échine de l’inspecteur et remonta jusque dans ses moustaches. Il se leva, brusquement décidé à rabrouer l’enfant, lorsque le nom d’Isidore résonna haut et clair.

Le visage de l’adolescent s’illumina brusquement. Relevant la tête, chagrin oublié, il fixait un homme bien vêtu et bien bâti à quelques pas de lui, qui lui faisait signe d’approcher. Déjà, l’inconnu lui ouvrait les bras pour l’accueillir. Le garçon avança avec l’enthousiasme candide d’un enfant et se laissa enfermer dans l’étreinte de l’adulte. Un rire résonna en écho. L’homme ébouriffait ses cheveux et déposait de petits baisers sur ses tempes, comme des coups de becs, avec une légère brutalité et une tendresse évidente. Les passants se retournèrent quelques secondes pour observer ces embrassades ludiques qu’ils crurent être celles d’un père et d’un fils longtemps séparés.

Ganimard songea qu’il s’agissait probablement d’un oncle qui aurait pris le gosse sous son aile après la mort du vieil homme. Agréablement surpris de voir une telle joie sur le visage du garçon, dont les cernes et les yeux rouges indiquaient qu’il pleurait encore régulièrement son père, il n’en comptait pas moins trouver une occasion de parler à l’adulte des activités de son jeune protégé, mais par respect pour eux, il daigna rester en retrait le temps de leurs retrouvailles.

Finalement, l’inconnu relâcha Isidore pour mieux le regarder, encadrant son visage de ses deux mains et pliant les genoux pour pouvoir le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ganimard le voyait roucouler comme un jeune parent devant son nouveau-né et l’inspecteur, qui ne savait pourtant pas lire sur les lèvres, devinait sans peine les mots d’affections qu’il murmurait entre deux phrases, en s’amusant des couleurs que la puérilité des surnoms donnait au garçon.

Finalement, Isidore se suspendit au bras de l’homme et ils s’engagèrent dans la rue qui menait au Jardin des plantes en bavardant gaiement.

Ganimard hésita à s’engager à leur suite. Il n’avait pas envie de gâcher la joie du garçon qui semblait sur le point de passer une belle journée en dépit de la peine dont-il était saisi. Il attendit que son souffle lui revienne, pour s’éviter toute tentation, puis se décida à reprendre sa route, sans plus se soucier d’Isidore. Lorsqu’il passa le portail du parc et qu’il s’engagea le long des allées de platanes, le garçon et son tuteur n’étaient de toute façon plus en vue. Ganimard visita les trois étages d’animaux taxidermisés en admirant la vivacité des couleurs des girafes et la variété des espèces d’oiseaux répertoriées, sans plus croiser le duo qu’il venait de quitter, supposant qu’ils s’étaient engagés du côté du jardin botanique.

Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder du côté de cet inconnu. Un sentiment familier tiraillait ses pensées, sans qu’il parvienne à lui donner un nom et un sens. Lorsque, deux heures plus tard, sortant du grand bâtiment et déambulant dans les jardins, il croisa à nouveau le garçon et l’inconnu, une force indicible le retint de continuer sa route.

Ils s’étaient assis non loin du pavillon oriental, à l’ombre des arbres : Isidore entre les jambes de l’adulte, l’homme manipulant ses mains et la serrure pour lui apprendre l’ouvrir sans sa clef. L’impulsion première et la colère de Ganimard se réveillèrent. Quel gentilhomme apprendrait à un garçon à crocheter des serrures ?

Mais alors qu’il s’en faisait la réflexion, la réponse jaillit d’elle-même. Des surnoms tendres, ces manières… Ganimard devint blême, puis aussi rouge qu’une écrevisse. Il s’avança, porté par une colère furibonde et une assurance sans faille. L’homme le vit approcher du coin de l’oeil, mais ne fit pas un geste, attendant qu’il ne se plante devant eux pour daigner lever le regard sur le face écarlate de l’inspecteur, feignant qu’il attribuait cette couleur à un excès de soleil.

« Monsieur Beautrelet… susurra Ganimard d’une voix mielleuse dont il retenait difficilement tout le sel.

— Oh ! Inspecteur ! s’étonna Isidore.

— Enchanté, mon bon monsieur, enchaîna l’homme en resserrant prise sur les épaules du garçon d’un geste protecteur, moins adressé au garçon qu’à celui qui s’insinuait dans leur conversation. À qui ai-je l’honneur ? »

Cette petite comédie acheva d’irriter Ganimard qui explosa d’une rage pure.

« Oh ! Vous savez très bien à qui vous avez à faire, et moi-même je vous connais parfaitement bien. C’est assez de jouer aux imbéciles, Lupin ! Cette fois, vous êtes fait ! »

Isidore parut inquiet, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du cambrioleur dont le sourire malicieux jetait de l’huile sur la colère incandescente du policier.

« Voyons, inspecteur… Aujourd’hui est un jour de trêve.

— Si ça vous plait d’y croire !

— Vous comptez m’arrêter seul ? Vous savez bien que vous n’en êtes pas capable. Vous pourriez chercher vos camarades en renfort, mais vous vous doutez bien que je serai loin avant que vous n’ayez fait la moitié du chemin. »

Ganimard, bien qu’il lui en coutât, dut se résoudre à admettre que Lupin disait vrai. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer croiser par hasard un autre agent qui pourrait alors lui prêter main forte, mais pour l’heure, il était parfaitement impuissant.

« Ne pourrait-on pas mettre nos différents de côté pour une fois ? Vous êtes de repos aujourd’hui et moi aussi.

— Je n’en crois pas un mot ! Je ne sais quel mauvais coup vous préparez, mais corrompre monsieur Beautrelet est déjà bien assez à mon goût !

— Monsieur Beautrelet… répéta Lupin comme si ces mots avaient quelque chose de comique. Oh mon petit ! Vois comme monsieur l’inspecteur te porte en haute-estime ! Va donc un peu plus loin tandis que nous parlons. Je ne voudrais pas que tes chevilles n’enflent à force de flatteries ! »

Isidore parut sincèrement déçu de devoir s’éloigner, mais la voix de Lupin était si caressante qu’il n’émit pas la moindre protestation. Il s’écarta de quelques mètres, se posta de l’autre côté du chemin et recommença à tricoter ses aiguilles dans le trou du cadenas.

« Voyez, inspecteur, comme il est sage ! Je lui ai donné des devoirs et alors que je lui suggère de faire une pause, il s’y remet aussitôt !

— Vous lui enseignez l’école du crime et vous pensez que je laisserai faire ça ? Que vous trouviez cela amusant, je n’en doute pas, mais vous n’en abusez pas moins de la confiance aveugle que cet enfant place en votre intelligence. Il vous admire et vous l’utilisez en retour. Vous vous moquez bien que ce gamin, suivant vos pas, finisse en prison. N’est-ce pas ?

— Voyons Ganimard… Vous savez tout comme moi que ce gosse ne supporterait pas de voler ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

— Bien évidemment ! Si c’est bien vrai, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous lui apprenez à crocheter les serrures ?

— Ça pourrait lui servir un jour, et ça ne sert pas qu’à cambrioler les musées et les riches héritières ; vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Si vous aviez su ouvrir les portes sans clefs, je ne vous aurais pas retenu aussi longtemps lors de cette petite croisière qui devait vous éloigner du mystère de l’Aiguille creuse. »

Ganimard fulminait, mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait contester les déclarations de Lupin. Son orgueil souffrait que le cambrioleur ne se donnait pas la peine de le surveiller, ne serait-ce que par prudence. Toute son attention était accaparée par son jeune protégé, qui avait lâché son ouvrage à l’approche d’un chien et qui s’extasiait devant l’animal.

« Écoutez-le, Ganimard ! Je vous jure qu’à chaque fois que ce petit ri, ce rire semble être le premier de sa vie ! Écoutez-le ! C’est encore un rire de bambin : c’est délicieusement adorable ! »

L’officier de police n’osa pas le contredire : il y avait bien un accent cristallin dans la voix du garçon, un élan d’innocence qu’il n’entendait pas souvent chez de futurs jeunes hommes.

« Je suis sûr que ce gosse ne savait pas jouer, même quand il en avait l’âge. Son père lui préférait sans doute des leçons de piano. Ah ! Si je l’avais connu à cinq ou six ans, je lui aurais volé le cheval de bois de Louis XIV.

— Ah ! Ça ! Non !

— N’allez pas m’en faire une maladie… Louis XIV n’en a plus besoin depuis longtemps ! »

Mais Arsène, satisfait d’avoir excité la colère de l’inspecteur, changea à nouveau de sujet.

« C’est vrai qu’Isidore me prend pour modèle et je n’ai pas le coeur à l’en dissuader. Moi aussi j’ai un petit faible pour lui. Il est intelligent, mais c’est un poulain mal débourré. Il a besoin de quelqu’un pour le guider et lui apprendre à se servir de sa tête.

— Et vous vous êtes donné cette tâche ? Vous voulez remplacer son père, peut-être ?

— Isidore Lupin… marmonna le cambrioleur en évaluant la satisfaction que ces deux mots accolés lui procuraient.

— Eh bien, soyez assuré que ce n’est pas près d’arriver ! tempêta l’inspecteur. Maintenant que je sais que vous avez des vues sur le petit, je vais lui coller aux cothurnes dès demain.

— Merveilleux Ganimard ! Avec mes activités, il est difficile de le surveiller constamment, et Isidore a tendance à se mettre dans de fâcheuses situations lorsque je ne le surveille pas de près. Vous savez comment sont les adolescents : toujours en quête d’un service à rendre, d’un acte héroïque et stupide… Je suis bien content qu’un homme tel que vous s’assure de sa protection ! Bébé ! »

Isidore avait relevé la tête à cet appel, avec une telle spontanéité qu’il devait le considérer comme un deuxième prénom, mais lorsqu’il arriva devant Lupin, il se pinçait les lèvres avec une frustration évidente, presque coupable de s’être reconnu dans ce petit nom.

« Ne m’appelez pas comme ça en public, s’il-vous-plait.

— Oh, ne fait pas le fier, mon petit. C’est un mot d’affection, raisonna-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. L’inspecteur et moi avons bien discuté : il a décidé qu’il n’était pas bon pour toi de rester tout seul à ton âge, mais comme tu ne peux pas toujours demeurer en ma compagnie, tu resteras avec lui quand je serai pris ailleurs. »

Le visage d’Isidore exprimait la même confusion que celui de Ganimard. L’inspecteur envisagea un instant de contester cette proposition absurde, mais pris au dépourvu, il ne sut tout d’abord quoi répondre, et lorsqu’il fut prêt à ouvrir la bouche, il se retint brusquement.

Si monsieur Beautrelet devenait le protégé de Lupin, quoi de mieux que de le garder à portée pour tout savoir des faits et gestes du cambrioleur ? Ne pourrait-il pas tirer quelques informations de la bouche de l’enfant, à son insu ? Si Lupin était hors de porté pour ce jour-ci, il ne le serait pas pour toujours, et Isidore lui offrait un avantage considérable dans sa traque : une source, presque un otage, que Lupin voudrait toujours récupérer.

Reprenant son assurance, l’homme hocha la tête et son visage se ferma dans une expression qui n’acceptait nulle contestation, mais Isidore, comprenant que ce n’était pas une plaisanterie que lui jouait Lupin, se mit à trembler. L’idée d’être confié à un homme qu’il connaissait mal, dont il ignorait la sévérité, éveillait en lui des émotions violentes. On frappait parfois volontiers des garçons de son âge à coup de règles ou de cannes, aussi bien dans les lycées que dans les orphelinats, et la rancune que Ganimard entretenait à l’égard de Lupin ne rassurait pas le garçon quant à ses intentions.

Cependant, le cambrioleur se hâta de passer sa main dans son dos et le frotta pour en apaiser les tensions.

« Allons ! Cessez de le fixer avec ces yeux là, inspecteur ; vous me le rendez nerveux ! Regarde-moi, petit : c’est bien vrai que Ganimard sera très certainement un vrai tue-la joie et qu’il va défaire tous les efforts que j’aurai mis en place pour t’amuser, mais je t’assure qu’il ne sera jamais méchant avec toi. Il ne se serait pas proposé de nous rendre service s’il n’avait pas à coeur ton bien-être. Bien sûr, je ne veux pas te forcer, mais ça me rassurerai de savoir qu’il veille sur toi quand je ne suis pas là pour le faire. »

Lupin avait fini par vaincre. Isidore était trop bon : il n’aimait pas savoir qu’il causait du soucis à son mentor et il approuva d’un hochement de tête courageux et incertain l’accord qui avait été passé entre les deux hommes.

Lupin déposa un baiser sur son front et Ganimard regarda le garçon se fondre dans ses bras.

« Sur ce, inspecteur, nous allons partir. Le petit et moi avons quelques petites choses à régler. Vous aussi, il me semble. Vous feriez bien de lui préparer une chambre, puisque vous le vouliez dès demain. »

Et passant son bras par dessus les épaules d’Isidore, il tira le garçon en dehors du parc, laissant l’inspecteur seul, sidéré de la façon dont s’était déroulé cette entrevue surprise, se demandant même si il l’avait bien vécue.

Cependant, il eut tôt fait de retrouver ses esprits et d’accourir au poste pour affirmer qu’il avait vu Lupin dans le Jardin des plantes, probablement pour y repérer un objet de valeur, et qu’il y avait fort à parier qu’il y reviendrait la nuit même. On posta toute une brigade dans les bâtiments environnants, et ce n’est qu’au matin qu’on découvrit que les girafes taxidermisées avaient été déplacées de manière à ce qu’elles semblassent prendre le thé devant une table toute montée de nappes en dentelles, surmontée d’un service en porcelaine ravi à quelque autre musée, alors que leurs têtes étaient coiffées de chapeaux couteux aux bordures aussi grandes que des abats-jours.

En rentrant chez lui, Ganimard y trouva une deuxième surprise : Isidore Beautrelet, assis sur les marches de son appartement, une petite valise sur les genoux, rattrapant la nuit agitée qu’il avait sans nul doute passée en compagnie de Lupin, et qui tenait, même dans son sommeil, une lettre à l’intention de l’inspecteur.

Si vous le faites pleurer, je volerai jusqu’à la preuve de votre existence.

A.L.


	2. Garde alternée

Même s’il n’abandonnait pas l’idée d’utiliser Isidore pour capturer Lupin, ce plan s’avéra moins fructueux que Ganimard l’avait espéré. Le garçon n’évoquait le maître cambrioleur que lorsqu’il disparaissait, laissant toujours derrière lui le même mot sur la table de la salle à manger :

Je suis parti avec monsieur L. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sa fugue durait parfois un jour un deux, parfois plus d’une semaine, sans qu’on pût prévoir l’avance quand cela arriverait ni si elle s’éterniserait. Si l’on faisait les comptes, Isidore avait passé autant de temps en compagnie de Lupin qu’en celle de Ganimard, ce qui laissait penser à l’inspecteur que son vieux rival avait le sens de l’équité lorsqu’il était question des responsabilités parentales.

À l’issue de cette absence, la police découvrait très souvent une affaire grotesque : un voleur-volé, un objet de grande valeur déplacé dans un endroit tout à fait improbable, un préfet transporté dans son lit jusqu’à une place publique, et qui ne s’était réveillé qu’au matin, à dix kilomètres de chez lui… Autant de farces insensées dont les coupables ne tiraient sans doute rien de plus qu’une belle réputation et une certaine hilarité.

Lupin ne signait pas les faits, mais personne ne doutait. L’homme avait toujours eu le sens de l’humour et de la mise en scène. On reconnaissait bien là sa marque de fabrique.

Ganimard, lui, en savait un peu plus que ses collègues, car le complice d’Arsène Lupin réapparaissait sur son perron dès le lendemain, dormant comme un loir, un sourire contenté sur les lèvres. Il revenait comme si de rien n’était, sans rien dire de ce qu’il avait fait en son absence, et montrait une joie sincère à l’idée de retrouver l’inspecteur qui n’avait pas le coeur à le dénoncer, au combien l’envie le rongeait.

S’il s’était écouté, l’homme aurait savonné les oreilles du garçon jusqu’à lui faire passer l’envie de cambrioler les gens pour leur jouer de sales tours, mais les leçons de morales ne traçaient pas leur voie jusqu’à Isidore, garçon têtu, s’il en est. Il fallait ajouter que, lorsqu’il était parti apporter une dérogation à l’orphelinat, prétextant au nom d’une enquête factice qu’il avait besoin de la présence d’Isidore, Ganimard avait trouvé une autre raison de ne pas brusquer son pensionnaire : des zébrures rouges et crues qui recouvraient ses cuisses et dépassaient de son short ; un moyen comme un autre de casser un garçon déjà brisé par le chagrin pour s’assurer de sa docilité. L’homme s’était juré de ne jamais avoir recours à ce genre de pratique pour plier l’enfant à sa volonté.

Et puis, il accordait du crédit à la parole de Lupin et craignait la réaction de son cambrioleur s’il se risquait à heurter la sensibilité de son petit protégé. D’autant plus qu’il affamait déjà d’affection de le garçon, avide de tendresse autant que Ganimard en était avare. Beautrelet-père était un vieil homme doux qui avait sans doute habitué son fils à des démonstrations d’amour spontanées. L’enfant avait gardé un besoin naturel de contact d’attention que la mort de son père avait renforcé et que Lupin, pour ce que Ganimard avait pu constater, se faisait un plaisir de contenter. Le cambrioleur jouait sur la corde des sentiments pour s’assurer de la fidélité du garçon, là où l’inspecteur ne désespérait de le changer par la raison, faute de jouer un rôle qu’il ne se sentait pas capable d’endosser.

Mais lorsque vint la fin du mois d’août et que les pluies avaient rafraichi l’air, Ganimard, songeant aux évènements des deux mois passés, comprit qu’Isidore ne restait en sa compagnie que pour faire plaisir à Lupin, qu’il ne convaincrait pas l’adolescent de la mauvaise nature de son idole et que le garçon ne pardonnerait jamais l’inspecteur la capture du cambrioleur le jour où elle adviendrait. En attendant, il se rendait coupable de petits délits qui ne tarderaient pas à le faire connaître et ruineraient sa réputation.

Ganimard avait été trop laxiste. La trêve au nom d’Isidore avait assez durée. Que le cambrioleur utilise l’enfant comme bouclier pour se protéger de l’inspecteur était une trop grande lâcheté pour qu’il lui pardonne, et qu’importât que l'adolescent l’aimât sincèrement ou non. C’était pour son propre bien.

Une nuit, il se posta derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il avait pressenti, pour la première fois depuis des mois, le départ du garçon et il patienta. On approchait de minuit et sa tête dodelinait dangereusement lorsqu’il entendit le plancher du salon grincer.

Ganimard se redressa, le coeur battant. Il attendit que l’enfant atteigne dans le noir la porte d’entrée et ne la referme dans son dos. Lorsque le silence retomba sur l’appartement, sans plus attendre, l’homme courut jusqu’à la porte qu’il ouvrit prudemment, descendit les escaliers et atterrit sur un trottoir désert.

La lune laissait tomber sur les rues une lumière blanche et dans ses rayons, la silhouette d’un adolescent se détachait à l’autre bout d’une ruelle. Ainsi commença la traque de l’inspecteur.

Lupin ne se serait pas laissé faire aussi aisément, mais le garçon, inexpérimenté, pouvait être encore assez inattentif pour ne pas remarquer la forme obscure qui suivait ses pas le long des rues pavées, s’engageait à sa suite dans les jardins, descendait à pas de chat les marches des escaliers en pierres et se faufilait dans les avenues parallèles pour s’assurer de sa discrétion.

Ils avaient marché pendant près d’une heure lorsque Isidore s’arrêta sur un pont qui surplombait le fleuve. Ganimard resta à couvert. L’enfant était trop visible pour se risquer à rencontrer Lupin ici-même, mais il attendait néanmoins quelque chose ou quelqu’un.

Brusquement, il se mit à courir. Ganimard hésita, puis se lança brutalement à sa suite, comprenant qu’il avait été découvert.

« Arrête, Isidore ! »

Un rire altier, reconnaissable entre mille, trancha le silence. Ganimard sentit ses forces se décupler. Il riait de lui ! Sale gosse ! Après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour lui !

Mais alors que l’inspecteur, aguerri par son travail, commençait à le rattraper, le garçon passa par dessus la rambarde qui le séparait de la Seine et sauta.

Ganimard se précipita sur le rebord pour tenter de discerner dans le noir la figure du garçon se débattant dans les flots, mais n’aperçut qu’un large bateau, au sommet duquel Isidore et un visage masqué lui adressaient de grands signes amicaux et moqueurs.

Passé le soulagement, une colère sourdre pris le dessus. Si Isidore se pointait chez lui une fois encore, ses bonnes résolutions voleraient en éclat et il lui collerait la fessée déculottée qu’il méritait sans le moindre remord !

« Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? »

Un policier de patrouille, qui avait entendu ses cris, avait accouru pour s’enquérir de la situation, sans reconnaître l’inspecteur qui lui faisait face et qui se mit à hurler aussitôt :

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous attendez pour aller chercher les autres ? Lupin et son complice se trouvent sur ce bateau ! »

L’homme se redressa au garde-à-vous en reconnaissant cette voix et courut en quête de renforts, mais Ganimard n’était plus là pour s’en assurer. Déjà, il rejoignait les flancs du fleuve et courrait le long du cours d’eau pour garder en vue le bateau qui s’avançait vers le Pont Saint-Michel. L’adrénaline lui donnait assez d’endurance pour suivre leur trace, mais il doutait même que Lupin cherchât à le distancer. Dans le noir, le cambrioleur et son apprenti s’affairait sur le pont, en s’adressant des messes basses que la distance et le bruit des vagues ne permettaient pas d’écouter d’où se tenait Ganimard. Il entendait Isidore, dont la joie qui nimbait sa voix éclatait comme des fragments de cristal, ce qui ne faisait qu’agrandir la fureur de l’inspecteur.

Certains parents donnent naissance à leurs enfants, d’autres les trouvent au détour de la vie et rattrape des années d’absence en leur apprenant tout ce qu’ils ont besoin de savoir. Ganimard était persuadé que Lupin était de ceux-là. Sa tendresse à l’égard du garçon l’aidait faisait oublier les sanglots qui le secouait les nuits où le souvenir de son père se rappelait à lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’un jeune homme aussi brillant ait eu un coup de foudre platonique pour un homme si peu recommandable ?

Ganimard, s’efforçant de prendre de l’avance, songea qu’il ne pardonnerait jamais à Lupin d’avoir pourri un garçon qui aurait fait un excellent détective.

Il avait rejoint le pont le plus proche lorsqu’un sifflement trancha le calme de la nuit. Une lumière fila à travers le ciel et brusquement, éclata comme un boulet de canon. La fleur du feu d’artifice s’ouvrit au dessus de leur tête, suivi d’une seconde, puis d’une troisième. Un cri d’excitation les salua au moment où le bateau, atteignant le pont, s’apprêtait à accueillir un nouveau passager.

Ganimard sauta. Un éclair douloureux traversa ses genoux et ses chevilles et il roula sur lui-même pour amortir le choc, mais il n’eut aucun mal à se relever et à sortir son arme pour la pointer sur l’homme d’apparence quarantenaire, dont il ignorait tant l’âge que la véritable apparence.

« Bas les masques, Lupin ! Cette fois je te tiens ! »

Mais l’homme ne paraissait pas le moins du monde intimité par la présence de l’inspecteur. D’un geste prudent, cependant, il écarta Isidore.

« Vous me tenez ? Je demande à voir cela !

— Vous n’avez nulle part ou fuir et vous êtes au bout de mon arme ! C’est ce que j’appelle vous tenir !

— C’est ce que j’appelle vendre la peau de l’ours avant de l’avoir tué !

— Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ne m’obligez pas à vous tuer. Vous savez que je suis prêt à le faire !

— Non ! »

Arsène interrompit la réplique cinglante qu’il s’apprêtait à lui lancer quand deux mains fines empoignèrent celle de Ganimard. Isidore se débattait avec le bras de son protecteur dans l’espoir de luire faire lâcher le révolver, et si la force de l’homme était bien supérieure à la sienne, il y mettait une telle énergie qu’il aurait pu le lui arracher.

« Isidore ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Tu es en train de te rendre complice de ses crimes !

— Lâche-ça, Bébé ! renchérit Arsène qui, malgré son air nonchalant, portait dans la voix une angoisse palpable. L’inspecteur et moi allons avoir une discussion d’adultes ! »

Mais le garçon n’obéit pas. Lupin accourait déjà, réduisant la distance qui le séparait du pistolet, et comme Ganimard refusait de lâcher prise, l’adolescent ouvrit la bouche en grand et mordit de toutes ses forces le poignet de l’homme.

Un hurlement de douleur jaillit des lèvres de l’agent police et, d’un geste brusque, flanqua son poing dans la mâchoire du garçon. La violence du coup le fit lâcher prise. Il tituba, buta contre la rambarde et bascula de l’autre côté avant que l’homme n’ait pu le retenir.

Ganimard, horrifié, en laissa retomber son arme. Lupin n’attendit pas davantage pour bondir dans la Seine et disparaître à son tour dans l’eau noir qui y coulait.

L’inspecteur se pencha par dessus la rambarde, quêtant la silhouette de Lupin et d’Isidore, mais le bateau, avançant toujours, dépassait lentement le lieu de la chute de l’adolescent, et l’homme n’eût su dire où précisément, au coeur des flots, ils avaient disparu.

Ni Lupin, ni Isidore ne réapparurent durant les longues minutes qui suivirent. Ganimard, en désespoir de cause, sauta à son tour. L’eau, glaciale, alourdit ses vêtements et le froid grignota sa chair jusqu’aux os. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et d’inconfort, et ce n’est alors qu’il aperçut une forme sombre de détacher de l’autre versant du bateau.

Elle nageait en direction de la parois du canal, près d’une échelle de fer suspendue à l’intention des plongeurs. Lorsqu’elle l’atteignit et se hissa de quelques mètres au dessus de l’eau, là où la lumière de la lune découpait plus aisément le contour des choses, l’inspecteur laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Isidore, inconscient, reposait sur une épaule du cambrioleur. Ce dernier, les cheveux trempés, les vêtements défaits, tremblant de froid, avait piètre mine, mais lorsqu’il baissa le regard sur l’inspecteur, il lui adressa un regard furieux que Galimard ne lui connaissait pas encore.

« C’était une punition assez sévère, pour un simple feu d’artifice ! Vous mériteriez que vous laisse à vos angoisses, mais rassurez-vous : le petit est vivant. S’il a attrapé la mort, cependant, sachez que nos relations seront bien moins cordiales. »

Et sans attendre un instant de plus, il gravit les dernières marches jusqu’au sommet du muret et disparut dans la nuit.


	3. Une longue convalescence

« Vous êtes moins bête que vous n’y paraissez, Ganimard. »

Moins bête, peut-être, mais pas moins penaud. Il était venu sans arme pour montrer sa bonne foi mais Lupin, bien que désarmé lui aussi, le fusillait du regard avec un tel dédain que l’inspecteur avait l’impression d’être attaché à un peloton d’exécution.

« Vous avez ma parole que je ne dirais rien sur vous ou votre cachette jusqu’au rétablissement d’Isidore.

— Trop aimable…

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas le constater par vous-même ? »

Ganimard hésita, se sentant encore trop coupable pour faire face au gamin, mais comme Lupin lui faisait signe d’entrer, il n’osa pas faire preuve de lâcheté et passa le seuil de la porte.

Il les avait facilement retrouvés. Lupin avait pris moins de précaution qu’à l’ordinaire et, en deux jours, l’agent de police avait appris que le locataire d’une belle villa d’Art Nouveau était rentré la nuit de l’avant-veille avec un garçon transit de froid, puis avait d’appelé un médecin en urgence. Ganimard avait alors sincèrement songé à faire venir toute une équipe pour arrêter le cambrioleur et l’enfermer une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais il avait des remords. Isidore l’avait volontiers aidé par le passé et s’il regrettait qu’il se soit acoquiné avec un criminel, il n’avait rien fait d’assez terrible qui vaille qu’on gâche à sa vie en l’associant à Lupin. C’eût été la fin de son existence d’honnête citoyen, et il y avait à craindre qu’une telle infamie tombant sur son nom, il n’eût plus qu’à s’engager dans la voie du crime où il n’excellerait que trop bien.

Il fallait parfois faire des compromis douloureux pour le bien de la société.

« Lupin. Je ne peux plus m’occuper d’Isidore si vous vous obstinez à le fréquenter. Si quelqu’un apprenait que je l’ai logé parce que vous me l’avez demandé, je pourrais être renvoyé et même accusé de complicité.

— Je n’avais pas l’intention de vous le confier à nouveau ! »

Il n’y avait nul sarcasme, nul remarque moqueuse pour une fois. Cela ne ressemblait que trop peu à l’homme qu’il connaissait, mais l’inspecteur ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par cette froideur méritée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à le voir non plus. Lorsqu’on saura qu’il est votre protégé, il sera la cible de toutes vos anciennes victimes et source de soupçons intarissables. Vous lui gâcherez son avenir.

— Vous nous gâchez déjà notre plaisir ! Ces petits feux d’artifices étaient en son honneur. Quelle idée avez-vous eu de le poursuivre et de me menacer devant lui ? »

Ils traversèrent une verrière dont les vitraux ornementaux dessinaient une forêt imaginaires et des oiseaux colorés. La lumière rouge, verte et dorée tombait sur le mur d’en face et découpait un deuxième dessin sur les contours du visage de Lupin : une fois encore, un visage que Ganimard n’avait jamais vu. Avait-il seulement une véritable identité ? se demandait l’inspecteur alors qu’il atteignait un petit salon.

Allongé sur le canapé, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture, se tenait Isidore. La pâleur de son teint, ses nez et ses joues rouges de fièvres, ses yeux humides et pochés en disait assez pour qu’on n’ait nul besoin de s’enquérir de son état. À nouveau assailli par sa culpabilité, l’inspecteur n’osa approcher et laissa Arsène s’accroupir à côté du garçon, touchant son front pour évaluer sa température, roucoulant des mots inconséquents pour attirer son attention.

« Quel patient tu fais, petit ! Une toute petite grippe de rien du tout, pourtant !

— J’ai mal à la tête… Se plaignit l’adolescent.

— C’est une aventure dont tu riras bien dans quelques années… Regarde. Nous avons de la visite. »

Il s’écarta pour lui laisser voir leur invité. Ganimard s’approcha prudemment, comme s’il craignait de casser le garçon par un bruit trop fort, mais ce dernier, le reconnaissant, roula sur lui-même avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Il faut être bon joueur, le cajola Lupin. Je t’ai expliqué que c’était des coups auquel il fallait s’attendre quand on jouait à ce petit jeu. Une petite grippe et une petite douleur dans le nez n’ont jamais tué personne. Que dirais-tu de faire la paix ? »

Isidore jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule pour jauger Ganimard, évaluer son repentir et s’assurer qu’il méritait bien son pardon.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui s’est produit sur le bateau. Je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez par dessus bord.

— Vous avez menacé Lupin avec une arme ! s’indigna le garçon.

— Bien sûr que je l’ai fait ! Je suis inspecteur et c’est un criminel !

— Je vous déteste ! lança-t-il dans un élan de puérilité brute, sans doute encouragé par la fièvre.

— Allons ! le rabroua Arsène et prenant un ton plus sévère. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est aussi bête qu’une courge que tu peux te permettre de lui parler sur ce ton. »

La comparaison indigna l’inspecteur mais fit rire le garçon : cet éclat d’innocence familier se répercuta sur les murs et absorba toutes les tensions qui planaient entre les trois hommes.

« Tu vois à quoi tu me réduits, petit ? Comme tu n’écoutes plus l’inspecteur, je suis obligé d’être sévère et raisonnable à sa place. Ca me dénature complètement… Je vais finir par devenir aussi ennuyeux que lui.

— Oh non ! s’exclama l’adolescent, mû par une inquiétude franche et délirante.

— Oh si ! renchérit Lupin, un brin taquin. Je vais devenir complètement et mortellement ennuyeux et je te ferai des leçons de morales à longueur de temps. »

L’adolescent avait écarquillé ses yeux. La fièvre donnait aux mots qu’il entendait un poids bien plus important qu’ils n’en avaient, et lorsqu’il les eut bien pesés, une douleur vrilla son regard. Ganimard sentit un noeud d’inconfort se nouer dans sa gorge. Il aurait peut-être préféré une crise de colère. Voir ce garçon chercher sa contenance, alors que ses pupilles devenaient humides et que ses mains frémissaient, lui donnait l’impression d’être le pire individu qui soit.

« Oh, c’est déloyal ce que tu me fais là ! Range tes larmes. Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit ? Le primesaut ! Il te faut prendre les choses avec plus de légèreté, Bébé. Dis à l’inspecteur que tu n’es pas rancunier. C’est moche, la rancune. Est-ce que je t’en ai voulu, moi, quand tu as failli me tirer dessus ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête et toussa à s’en arracher les poumons. Lupin lui tapota doucement le dos, tirant une bassine jusqu’à ses lèvres. Isidore vomit de la bile, mais rien de plus, et le cambrioleur lui essuya la bouche avec une serviette.

« Je vous pardonne, inspecteur, marmonna le garçon en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers.

— Brave petit… » Fredonna Lupin en lui caressant la nuque.

Et Ganimard, qui observait toute la scène en silence, réalisa pour la première fois que ce qu’éprouvait le cambrioleur pour son protégé était une forme d’amour sincère. Un amour platonique, paternel et désintéressé que la raison, la nécessité ne pouvait pas étioler. Lupin savait qu’il mettait en danger Isidore, mais il ne pouvait plus partir en le laissant derrière lui. Il était trop tard pour cela. C’eût tué l’homme et l’adolescent d’un seul coup.

« Si vous avez besoin d’aide… hasarda l’inspecteur.

— Si j’ai besoin d’aide, j’appellerai quelqu’un de compétent. Vous, je vous contacterai pour vous donner des nouvelles. »

Ganimard hocha la tête, acceptant humblement cette pique, et se retira sans mot dire.

Lorsqu’ils furent enfin seul et que la maison ne fut plus qu’à eux, Isidore se rassit, frotta ses joues pour en chasser la poudre blanche, puis rouge, qui lui grimait une maladie fictive, et éclata de rire.

« Pauvre inspecteur !

— Le pauvre inspecteur a bien mérité une petite frayeur ! répliqua Lupin en préparant ses affaires. Tu fais un maladie imaginaire formidable ; Molière aurait été fier. »

Ils partirent presque aussitôt, craignant que l’inspecteur ne tienne pas parole. Lupin avait quelques planques à Paris, suffisamment pour ne jamais dormir à la rue, et il n’avait aucune envie de laisser Isidore découvrir ces joies là. L’adolescent avait, après tout, bel et bien été malade le premier jour, même si les bons soins du docteur et de son garde-malade avait permis à la fièvre de tomber bien vite. Il n’en était pas moins fragilisé par son bain et minuit et il n’était pas nécéssaire de raviver une maladie à peine chassée.

Ils s’installèrent dans un petit appartement cossu du centre de paris, tout près du commissariat, pour le plaisir de narguer la police sans qu’elle le sache. Lupin avait à nouveau changé d’apparence avant que la nuit ne tombe. Un vent frais adoucissait la chaleur moite qui régnait dans le salon, mais l’homme referma bien vite la fenêtre, prétextant qu’il n’était pas temps de retomber malade.

Le dîner passé, le cambrioleur s’allongea sur son lit et entrepris de relire Candide. Avant qu’il n’ait remarqué sa présence, Isidore somnolait à ses côtés. L’enfant avait un don de furtivité dont Arsène, à sa place, aurait fait meilleur usage, mais il trouvait flatteur que le garçon mît tant d’effort à se faufiler près de lui à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour réclamer son attention.

Le cambrioleur passa un bras par dessus ses épaules, l’attirant contre lui, et commença à lire à voix haute. Sa voix profonde berçait l’adolescent dont les paupières se fermaient d’épuisement.

« Je parie que tu n’as jamais vécu de pareilles vacances d’été.

— Oh non… admit-il d’une voix endormie.

— Mais tu t’es amusé au moins ?

— À chaque fois !

— Mais tu n’aurais pas dû intervenir avec l’inspecteur. J’avais prévu de quoi le ridiculiser un peu et j’étais bien loin d’être en danger. En revanche, quand tu t’es jeté sur lui, il aurait pu laisser partir un coup par accident. Et le mordre comme tu l'as fait ? ts… ts… Indigne d'un gentleman !

— J’avais peur qu’il…

— Mais non voyons ! Il ne se serait pas permis ! Ganimard et moi sommes de vieux amis… D’une certaine façon. Quoi qu’il en soit, il va falloir arrêter nos petites escapades nocturnes pendant quelques temps.

— À cause de ce que j’ai fait ?

— Suis-je homme à punir ? Allons ! Ce serait bien hypocrite de ma part ! Le fait que tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et commencer tes études est une raison plus bien valable. Si quelqu’un faisait le lien entre toi et Arsène Lupin…

— C’est important ?

— C’est important si ça ruine ton avenir, petit.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne vivrais plus avec toi ou l’inspecteur ?

— J’ai peur que non. De toute façon, le rôle de l’inspecteur est fini : il t’a sorti légalement de l’orphelinat quand je n’en était pas capable et c'est déjà bien. Désormais, il te faudra un appartement rien qu’à toi, mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de venir te voir pour te dorloter.

— Je suis un peu trop vieux pour ça.

— Tu n’en t’en plains pas beaucoup pour l’instant ! »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dire, il l’embrassa sur la joue et profita de cette distraction pour le chatouiller. Isidore poussa un cri, se débattit, mais Lupin ne le laissa pas en paix avant qu’il n’en pleure de rire. À chaque fois que ce son venait chatouiller ses oreilles, Arsène songeait à ce roman anglais qui affirmait que pour chaque premier rire d’un bébé naissait une fée et songea que, si les fées existaient, elles lui étaient redevables d’avoir mis au monde tant des leurs en excitant la joie d’Isidore.

« Allez. Au lit maintenant. Tu devras être en forme demain.

— Qu’y a-t-il demain ? s’enquit le garçon en se laissant tirer jusqu’à sa propre chambre.

— Ta revanche sur Ganimard ! »

Lorsque l’adolescent fut bordé, Lupin fit demi-tour, mais une main le retient par le poignet.

« Merci d’avoir pris soin de moi… et d’avoir cambriolé le directeur de l’orphelinat.

— Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir donné quelques coups de martinets en prime.

— Merci aussi de ne pas m’avoir laissé seul quand… mon père…

— Ah la la ! Toi… Tu es encore chagrin, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours à la même heure, en plus ! »

Le garçon secoua la tête, comme pour nier, mais Lupin prit une voix aussi douce que possible, s’accroupit au pied du lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts s’emmêlaient dans ses mèches et s’attardèrent à la base de sa nuque. Il avait appris les gestes de réconfort qui apaisaient au mieux le garçon et les utilisait sans parcimonie depuis.

« Allez… Pleure… Je reste avec toi jusqu’à ce que tu te sentes mieux… On n’en rira que mieux demain. »

Isidore secoua encore la tête, mais ce n’était que pour mieux enfuir son visage dans l’oreiller et cacher à son mentor la vue de son visage baigné de larmes. Les émotions des mois passés se déversèrent dans les draps, poussées hors de lui par le réconfort que lui apportait Lupin.

Il y avait des maladies qui touchaient le coeur, et qui prenaient plus de temps à guérir qu’une simple fièvre, mais un homme aux mille visages avait été suffisamment docteur à ses heures perdues pou apprendre à soigner certaines blessures de l’âme, et celle d’Isidore était entre de bonnes mains.

Il fallait en tenir pour preuve que, le lendemain, alors que Ganimard ne trouvait plus un seul pantalon dans son armoire, Isidore riait à pleine dents et l’inspecteur, où qu’il vociféra à cet instant, l’entendit sûrement jusqu’à l’autre bout de la ville.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic a été écrite pour l'obscur échange 2020. Merci à Calimera pour ce prompt ! J'espérais vraiment avoir un sujet sur ces deux là !
> 
> " Lupin et Isidore – Lupin trouve Isidore trop sérieux pour son âge, et compte changer ça. Ganimard, au contraire, craint plutôt qu’il soit une mauvaise influence et tente de préserver Isidore. En bref, une fic sur Lupin débarquant dans la vie d’Isidore, non pas dans le cadre d’une enquête, mais pour se divertir ensemble, avec de nombreuses péripéties dans le but d’amuser Isidore, même si certains de ces divertissements ne sont pas au goût de Ganimard, comme apprendre à Isidore à crocheter les serrures sous le prétexte que « ça peut toujours servir un jour ! »  
> La présence de Ganimard n’est pas obligatoire si tu ne te sens pas à l’aise de l’écrire, en général ou juste pour cette fic ! "
> 
> N'oubliez pas de commenter !


End file.
